


The Sun That Fell From The Sky.

by Waltzwashere



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Gen, Sad, i dunno what to put here, yeah that works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waltzwashere/pseuds/Waltzwashere
Summary: Boruto ponders his next decision.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Sun That Fell From The Sky.

"Ascend, Boruto..."

"Let go of the earth, and the weights that hold you there."

"Ascend, Boruto Uzumaki."

"And become a god."

Boruto sat by the stub of a tree. Gazing at the nothingness that cascaded in front of him. He was alone with the company of this wooded plant, and the voice that spoke to him.

Ascend, the voice said. Boruto supposed the voice meant that literally. Fly, _fly_ away from the earth and fulfill the godly duties among the stars. Protect... _protect_ everyone from the Otsutsuki clan and every entity that will come after. Fly, Ascend.

Both sides of fate are in his grasp. When he first heard of his destiny he smiled at fear proudly. Not to say that now he was trembling, he wasn’t frightened at all. He was surprised by his calmness. Right now, he could only gaze swimming through his thoughts.

Become a god. The first time it was mentioned to him it sounded so childish. A god was nothing but pixels on a screen in a movie. If it wasn't his Father or Sasuke- then there was no other god he could think of. But it was his eye... his eye that began to whisper things. It whispered what no one else knew. That was the voice in his head, telling him to ascend, telling him to let go, telling him to become a god.

When the whispers started at first he thought his body was taken captive by another being. But the voice spoke butterflies. It was soft and carried no stinger. It fluttered in his heart. The unknown was scary… but the longer the voice stayed and the longer it spoke to him… the more it sounded like his own thoughts. His own whispers. It was a drop of his potential. If he went further beyond.

Boruto waited, listening to the voice talk of his eye. He wanted an answer, why was this voice talking to him? Why should he become a god? Was it for power? Or control? Was it to protect his family? The village? Yes, it was. Power didn’t mean evil but people who seek it often turn sore and erode. That is why he was so calm, if he became a god to only evolve himself and become stronger, then he would rip his eyes out right now. But that’s not what he wanted. 

He wanted to protect everyone. He wanted to hold the earth in his hands and coddle it like a baby. He wanted eternal peace… Does a god create eternal peace? Or do they only watch as a bystander? What god would he be? Could he let go of everything he’s been through-

_-and fly…?_

Boruto stood, facing the tree. The wind from behind his back would carry what he loved. Perhaps letting go would only hurt for a moment. And once all the leaves were gone the past would be the past. And the pain would fade away. His memories would dissipate and the only thing that would give him energy would be his fiery will to protect Konoha. 

He pulled a leaf fondly from the branches. His uncle that he never met came into his mind. Anytime his mother, he, his sister, and father came to his grave. Boruto would lay up at night wondering who Neji Hyuuga was. He clung so hard to his late Uncle when he practiced the jutsus he once did. The leaf cut his palm as the wind took it away. 

_Let go of the weights_ , the voice said. 

Every leaf carried something he loved, somewhere he loved, and someone he loved. Every leaf cut him as he let them float away. Every moment they shared together flew away in the wind. It was sad but leaf after leaf he let them go. 

...Big brother Konohamaru... 

...Old man Kakashi... 

...Granny Tsunade... 

...Aunty Ino...

...Uncle Shikamaru... 

...Iwabe...

...Denki...

...Metel...

...Sumire…

…so much more, so much more…

This is what he gets for loving so much. 

...Shikadai… 

...Sarada and Mitsuki. 

He held those two leaves in his hands. He was never good with promises. Mitsuki had always wanted to see how amazing he would become. Boruto promised that he’d let him watch. Sarada was going to be Hokage and he promised to stay by her side and protect her. In a way, he still could protect her. But he wanted to be close. 

_He let go_ … his weight was lighter. 

Uncle Sasuke… _he let go._

He was closer… closer to becoming a god. Let the weight go, the voice told him. It hurts, it hurts. I know, I know. But the moment that last leaf falls. You will ascend and no longer care for individual pleasures. Protect… _protect_ Konoha. Even if it costs you your own wellbeing- your own existence- your own emotions- your own dreams- your own memories- your own personality- **you** … You will ascend beyond perception. Boruto held himself in that leaf. It was so light and did not cut him as he let it go. 

There were three more leaves on the tree. He held them close to this chest. He held them there for ages.

Himawari, Mom, and Dad. 

They sent him into another spiral. What was he doing? Why? Why a god? Just be a shinobi! Be a shinobi. Be a teammate. Be a friend. Be a hero. Be a big brother. Be a son worth remembering. 

Or become a god and let his eyes take everything from him. Protect... _protect_ Konoha.

_He let them go…_

And ascended. 

The weights of earth had no effect on him anymore. He could no longer struggle, no longer care… He was free to bathe in space. 

He ascended. 

The tether that kept him bound was severed. He could no longer love, no longer feel.

He ascended.

Himawari, Mom, and Dad. Those individual pleasures meant nothing. 

He ascended past the wooded plant and saw the galaxy. He could read the stars... He understood so much. Mostly that intelligent being were fickle. If he had emotions he'd call them annoying.

He was so far now. He could hold the earth in his palm. 

Goodbye, Konoha.

Goodbye, Family.

Goodbye, Himawari, Mom, and Dad.

Boruto held out his hand and felt something cut it. He grabbed and looked at it.

A leaf.

_Oh…_ he never really let go...

It was so heavy the leaf he held in his hands. The weights he thought he let go pulled him down. His body hit the ground. Boruto rolled onto his back to see what kept him from ascending. When he looked into the leaf he saw everything. His family, his friends, the village, other villages, Hamburgers, Video Games, he even saw his enemies, himself and he held them close. _So close_ … he let that weight crush him. 

The voice that once spoke butterflies was screaming in pain. 

And he held that close.

He was a failure of a god but he would be that shinobi, be that friend, be that teammate, be that hero, be that big brother, be that son- that was worth remembering. He would be Boruto Uzumaki. The boy who descended and gave up being a god. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if there's a mistake it really fucks with the tone if there is one.


End file.
